


The Call To The Pit

by Redhoodnightwing13



Series: Mels whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodnightwing13/pseuds/Redhoodnightwing13
Summary: Jason finds himself chained to his past.(Part one of the whumptober challenge. No. 1 Waking up Restrained)
Series: Mels whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Call To The Pit

A single wet drop plopped down onto the curve of his neck as Jason’s eyes slowly cracked open and took in the blurry world around him. The room was bathed in shades of black and gray and smelled heavily like old, wet towels, so it did not take Jason long to infer he was underneath Gotham in the sewage systems somewhere. He took in a deep, shaky breath and almost instantly felt tendrils of blinding pain shoot their way up his legs, wash over his spine, and up to his stiff and bruised arms. 

Jason’s body began to curl inwards, trying to ease the ache that had spread across him, but when he tried to yank on his arms he realized that they would not budge from their position stretched out above his head. 

A familiar sound of chains clanking around filled the room where silence once stood.  
Jason dropped his head down against the soft surface underneath him, and with a sinking moment of realization, he knew that it was a gurney he was restrained to. 

Wave after wave of nausea seemed to crash over him and Jason attributed it to the IV that was evidently attached to his elbow, pumping him full of a clear liquid he had no way of identifying. Jason bit his lip to muffle his pained groans as he pulled with the remaining reserves of his energy, and when the restraints began to cut into his skin and he could feel slick blood under the metal, he gave a frustrated grumble and collapsed back into the bed. 

A low whining rattle of a metal door echoed around the stone walls and left him feeling shaky and unsettled. Although his vision was still mostly blurred, Jason forced his eyes up and tried to concentrate on a man he had never seen before entering into the room, flanked by what Jason could only assume was multiple bodyguards, armed and ready.

“Good evening, Mr. Todd.” The man was short in stature, his brown locks and outdated glasses gave him the impression of a suburban house husband and Jason could feel the snarky comment on the very tip of his tongue, but whatever they had pumping through his veins was keeping him loose and weak in a way he hadn’t experienced ever before. With growing horror, Jason realized that he was still in his Red Hood uniform, which did not bode well for his secret identity issue. Bruce was going to absolutely kill him.

The man seemed to delight in his victim’s obvious struggle to speak as he pulled out a notepad and began taking notes.

“The formula is keeping him down, which is good. As long as we keep him drugged, we shouldn’t have any issue moving him out.” The man smiled down at Jason, in a way that he assumed was supposed to be reassuring, but all it accomplished was leaving a sense of foreboding terror inching up and down his arms and legs. “Don’t strain yourself too much. I’m sure you’ll understand in no time. Mr. Al Ghul is very much looking forward to seeing you again.”  
Jason felt the remaining color in his cheeks bleed out into the mattress underneath him, and with strength, he wasn’t sure he had at this point, he began to pull again on his cuffs.

“N…No…” Jason needed to get out, he couldn’t go back to Ra’s. He couldn’t be anywhere near the pit and its overbearing influence. “Stop. Le…let me…go.”

It was a useless fight, Jason found, as a guard moved forward on command and began to mess with the IV. His vision began to falter, and as he slipped into the darkness, bright green streaks of Lazarus wrapping around his chest and Ra’s’ cackling intertwining with that of the clown that beat his body black and blue, Jason hoped that Bruce wouldn’t be too late this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my Whumptober challenge!  
> I haven't written anything in years, and I'm hoping that this challenge will motivate me to get back into it. These drabbles won't be perfect but I hope everyone enjoys them.


End file.
